Just a Dream
by Ritsu18
Summary: Did you ever dream a dream so real that it felt more real than reality? Were you ever touched in such manner that you felt like you could fall apart? When the world around you seemed so familiar, like you are a part of it. And you never experienced anything like it in real life. Did you ever have a chance to experience your own death from up close? She did... One-shot! AU


A/N: Hi, it's been a while. This time I have a story for You that will probably make You all hate me, but to hell with it. So yeah, this story made me cry while I was writing it, so I advise You to bring tissues on this party. Unless, You don't have a heart, then You'll be fine.

Well, as always don't be shy and please leave a review or a favorite ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this story. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.

Enjoy the story... or just You know... ruin your life with it... just kidding!

* * *

 _Did 'you' ever dream a dream so real that you could feel sharp grass beneath you, stiff air around you, preventing you from breathing in? Or is it your wound causing the lack of breath. Was your dream ever so vivid and surreally tangible, that you thought it was actual reality? A dream in which colors seemed so vibrant, scents that much poignant. When upon a touch you feel like you're about to fall apart, something you never felt in reality before. No one ever caressed your cheek like in that moment. It felt more real than anything you've ever experienced in real life. World around you felt so familiar yet so unreachable, like you were 2000 years distanced from it, but still felt a part of it._

 _I had… and it made a strong impact on me. Never found an answer what it meant. Was that some memory of a past life? Or was it really… just a dream?_

Upon opening fragile and weary eyes, she came in contact with kaleidoscopic patterns that surrounded her. Millions of colors mixed up with shattered glass reflecting it in dozens of shapes.

She tried moving her body, but was immediately stopped by a dull pain around the area of her abdomen. Reluctantly giving up on that idea, she tried to open her mouth and say something… anything. However, as she did so, an enormous amount of blood came rushing up her throat. Before she could stop it, the blood dribbled down her chin. She started coughing uncontrollably.

When her throat finally calmed down without another second to think she brought her hand up to her eyes where she encountered a barrier. Ah yes, now she remembers… the kaleidoscopic effect was from her goggles. The glass was shattered from the impact.

Feeling sudden frailty, the hand she held up in the air fell down on the sharp grass. When it came in contact with the grass, she felt something sticky on her fingers and palms.

Her eyes widened when she finally realized what was happening to her. Moving her hand up her hip until she reached stomach, a small gasp escaped her mouth. There where her skin was supposed to be, was nothing. She was able to touch her insides.

Ultimately, realizing the truth of her fate, she closed her eyes, struggling to take a breath. She was dying. Her internal organs were gravely severed, and her lunges suffered the most. Half of her waistline was bit or ripped off.

But god or universe was not yet done with her. As if to mock her, it sent a giant humanoid creature her way. The giant moved producing loud thuds as his legs hit the ground inches away from her body. The creature had a wide smile across its face, as if to make fun of her.

Ah, titans… It finally hit her. They were fighting titans. Rational thinking was now a challenge, considering substantial lack of blood.

Dozing off, losing herself in space and time she could feel her end nearing in.

She heard footsteps from the distance coming her way and a faint voice calling her name: "Hanji!?"

She tried opening her eyes again, but her eyelids were too heavy.

A warm hand covered her own. Her whole body twitched upon his touch. It was gentle, reassuring and intense, all at once. All of her senses were soothed. Familiar images started flashing before her eyes.

The other hand moved toward her face and removed broken goggles off of her head. Now everything was in an even bigger blur.

Still, she could faintly make out a face in front of her. Pale skin and raven black hair stood out and she knew right away who it was.

Barely opening her mouth, she forced herself to speak, she said, voice frail: "Levi…" as a faint smile graced her face.

With a squeeze of a hand he reassured her, saying: "It'll be fine… we'll get you help. You'll be good. Just rest…" with that he settled in beside her, all awhile holding her hand.

Hanji couldn't move, talk or keep her eyes open, but she could still sense things. Like a touch of his hand on her cheek, like a cold breeze caressing her hair, like the scent of pinewood trees coming from a near forest. She could still hear the battle in the distance, soldiers dying… giving up on their lives and hearts for humanity. Just so that they could come a little bit closer to grasping that much desired freedom.

When he got tired too, he lied facing her and watched her blissful face while life is being squeezed out of her. He removed a couple of strands from of her face, tucking them behind her ear.

Occasionally, questioning her: "Hey, four eyes… you still there?" She would just nod slightly.

He felt relieved.

Couple of moments later he'd ask her the same question: "You there, four eyes… no slacking off…" again, just as before she'd answer with a nod.

For the time being he was reassured.

However, time was passing by fast and he had to make sure again. So, he asked her: "Four eyes, you better not be sleeping." She would offer him a weak smile.

Good, that's good. She's still here… he'd think.

How come, when you need the day to last just a bit longer, it's extinguished so fast like a wick on a candle. The same goes for a person's life. When you just want it to shine a little bit more, up in the sky with other stars, it has to fall down.

It was already nightfall. He had to check again, just to make sure: "Hey Hanji… you're still with me, right?" This time as an answer he got a mild rubbing of his thumb.

At this point he didn't say anything. He was aware the end is nearing. Instead, he rubbed her thumb in exchange.

Closing his eyes, a heavy sigh came out of his mouth. He called out to her again: "Hanji… you know, right… that I love you?"

Suddenly, a dull pain cut off her breath and the last thing she heard were Levi's words. And the last thing she saw was a star falling from the sky.

He repeated the question for her: "You know that right… Four eyes?" he turned his head to face her.

That's all it took to realize that she was no longer there.

He stayed by her side, anyway.

Still grasping for a breath, she jumped up from her bed. Her throat dry, she started coughing. Upon opening her eyes she found herself in the safety of her room, tears rolling down her face. Everything was at its place as she left it. Then what was that dream? How could it have felt so real? Was that really a dream? Her eyes searched for a clock. She was so confused, lost in time and place… caught up with that dream. When she saw the time, she jumped out of the bed, swearing under her breathe: "Fuck, I'm going to be late for the lecture!"

Running down the stairs she almost tripped a couple of times. When she finally reached the exit door she opened them rashly.

Hiding her face from the sun with her hand, she waited for her eyes to get used to the light. She then unlocked her bike and climbed on the seat.

When out of nowhere, another bike dashed beside her. She managed to catch a glimpse of a person that was riding it.

It was a man, with a pale skin and a raven black hair. She stumbled a little, turning her head to look at him: "Eh, he seems familiar…" The name was on the tip of her tongue. Something with an L. She tried to remember where she saw him before, but couldn't.

When suddenly, her eyes widened as disbelief flashed on her face: "No… is it possible? I know him… from that dream! It's the man from my dream… but his name… I'm certain I know it, but… I just can't remember."

No matter how much she wrecked her head to remember, she wasn't able to. However, she promised herself to investigate this as soon as possible. But, right now she had to continue living her life in reality.

When she climbed on her bike again and drove away, her thoughts still clang on that dream.

* * *

A/N: Okee, I hope I didn't get You too depressed just in case I did, I'm really sorry. I hope You still like the story, though. If You do, then I would appreciate a review or a favorite, whatever.

Thank You for reading!


End file.
